


Breakfast and a Show

by tonksremus



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family time, Just good old family bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: Short little fluff piece about the O8 family in the morning.





	Breakfast and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a longer O8 story (maybe series) and just needed practice writing their characters. Thought I might as well post it.

After the heist. After the celebration. After all of the money had slowly trickled into their accounts Debbie was surprised to see everyone still together. Sure a few of them went off to travel and find themselves but they had all ended up back here.

Debbie slinks down to the, supposedly, empty kitchen mind full of the firsts that her and Lou had experienced and firsts that they still had to come. Kissing down Lou’s sun kissed back replayed in her mind as she tied the short, lace robe around her waist. 

(Lou had come back from her week long trip down the east coast yesterday and had walked into her house with a mission- to call Debbie her girl by the end of the night. She walks up to the Ocean girl and places down her helmet.

Debbie doesn’t bother looking up from the record in her hand, “How was the trip?”

“Would have been better with you.” 

“Well if someone had asked me to.” Debbie replies as she sets down the record, “All you gotta do is ask.” There’s a challenging glint in her eye that makes Lou falter. Did Debbie know what she had planned? Of course she knew. It was Debbie Ocean.

Fuck.

Lou clears her throat, “Dinner tonight. Italian.”

Debbie laughs as she lets her arms find their way around Lou’s neck, “Was there a question in there?”

Lou finds herself resting her head in the crook of Debbie’s neck and sighing, “Not good enough for the jailbird huh?”

“Prison made me prissy.” Debbie shrugs off, “So what are you asking?”

“Would you please go on a date with my Debbie Ocean?” Lou asks gently as she lifts her head to look at Debbie, her hands wrapping around Debbie’s waist. 

Debbie nods her head and leans into a kiss, “It only took you thirteen years, minus good behaviour. 

Lou kisses her again, this time holding it a little longer, “Minus good behavior.”)

Debbie lets herself get lost in that moment, laughing that they didn’t even leave the house afterwards, that she doesn’t process the noise coming from the kitchen. 

“Damn Debbie. Nice legs.” Amita is the first to call out. 

Nine Ball glances up from her laptop to wink, “Breakfast and a show, I’m digging it.”

Debbie, too busy trying to tug down her robe doesn’t notice Constance walking behind her, “It would be breakfast and a show but Lou hasn’t come down and made breakfast yet.” She gestures at Debbie, “Also gross.”

“Gross? Thanks kid. Lou makes you guys breakfast in the morning?” Debbie asks as she makes her way to the espresso machine. 

Tammy walks into the kitchen unplugging her headphones and placing her water bottle down. Nine Ball holds out a bottle of chocolate milk, from seemingly nowhere, as Tammy passes. Tammy in return squeezes her shoulder and smiles.

“Not every morning. Sometimes I’ll cook or Daphne.” Tammy says as she opens the bottle and sips it, “If you woke up at a reasonable time you would know that.”

Debbie rolls her eyes as she pokes at random buttons on the machine, “I don’t have to sleep by prison hours anymore, sue me.” She smacks the machine, “How in the world do you use this thing?”

Constance slinks up next to her, “Well first you need a mug. What are you trying to make?”

“Something with coffee?”

Tammy snorts, “You don’t drink coffee Ocean.”

“It’s for Lou.” 

Amita coos, “How sweet.”

“I’m just returning the favor. She usually makes me my drink in the morning so I thou-

“Lies!” Constance interrupts as she brandishes the mug in her hand like wand. “Has she been taking credit for my work this entire time?”

“What?” Debbie shakes her head, “You’ve been making my drinks?”

Constance places the mug down and moves to the refrigerator to pull out a block of chocolate, “Duh, I was the best barista back in the day.”

“Back in the day?” Debbie repeats, “You’re basically six.”

“Yeah. A six year old who doesn’t need to see her Mom 2 in a lace robe.” Constance goes back to the now full mug and brings into the counter. She dashes a few spices into the mug before grating the chocolate on top of it. “I give you the Lou special!”

Debbie takes the mug, “Thank you Constance.”

“No problem. Just put on some clothes please. No one wants to see this.”

“Speak for yourself.” Tammy winks at Debbie.

A cough from behind the group alerts them to Lou’s presence. The blonde stands, hair still sleep tousled, with her head cocked to the side and a hand on her hip. “You hitting on my girl Tam-Tam?”

Laughing Debbie walks over to Lou and places a kiss on her cheek, “Morning.”

Lou rest a hand on Debbie’s lower lower back and gently squeezes, “Good morning to you too.”

“Oh my god! There are children in here!” Amita jokes as she covers Constance’s eyes. Constance nods her head.

“Talking about the child,” Debbie hands Lou her coffee, “Have you been taking credit for Constance's hot chocolate in the morning?”

“I don’t recall ever saying I made it. I just gave it to you and you drank it.” Lou takes a sip of her drink, “So not exactly.”

“Not cool Mom 1” Constance removes Amita’s hands from her eyes.

Debbie puts her hands up, “Hold on, why am I Mom 2?”

A sleepy Daphne stumbles into the room mumbling, “Where’s Rose?” With bleary eyes she almost walks into the table before Tammy guides to take a seat. 

“Three shots today Daph?” Constance asks as she starts fiddling with the machine some more. Daphne nods her head before placing it on the table.

“I’ll take a double as well Constance.” Tammy says as she begins to pull out the ingredients for french toast. 

Debbie walks towards Constance, “Wait, no. Why am I number 2. I should be number 1.”

Constance shrugs, “I don’t know. I met Lou first I guess.” 

“But I bought you a metro card and a new beanie.” Debbie bargains.

Lou scoffs, “First you stole that beanie so it doesn’t count. Second I fixed the wheels on her board the other day.”

“She still got a beanie out of it didn’t she?”

They both look back to Constance who is pointedly not looking at either of them. 

“Look at what you’ve done, you got the parents arguing now.” Amita chides before poking Daphne, “Wake up drama queen.”

“What are they arguing about?” Daphne asks as she raises her head up.

“Which one is mom 1 and 2.” 

Sitting up straight Daphne rubs the sleep out of her eyes. “Debbie is mom and Lou is dad. Duh.”

“Oh shit.” Constance says as she passes a cup of hot chocolate to Debbie, “That makes perfect sense.”

“How does that make any-

Daphne cuts Amita off, “The suits, motorcycle, and general swagger scream daddy.”

Debbie coughs slightly, “Well this has taken a turn.”

“Oh yeah, Lou is for sure a daddy type.” Constance chimes in from.

“A turn for the worst.” Tammy sighs, “But is anyone surprised?”

“Nope.” Constance pops the ‘p’ and sets a mug in front of Daphne, “It’s settled. Debbie is Mom and Lou is Dad. Good talk everybody.”

Rose walks into the room, hair a mess and flannel pants dragging, “Oh, I didn’t know we were having a meeting. What did I miss?” 

Daphne notices the cup in Rose’s hand and makes a grabby motion. Rose passes it to her while kissing her on the cheek. “We’re calling Lou ‘Daddy’ now.”

Rose looks around the room for understanding but only gets wide eyes and smug smiles, “Well, alright then. Well, who wants to go to the zoo today?”

As the girls talk over each other while discussing their plans for the zoo Debbie and Lou glance at each other over their drinks with a small smile. This was their family now.


End file.
